Mi pequeña protegida
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo ella estaba junto a él... sin importar nada le seguia y él... ahora sabia que tenia algo que proteger y por ello esa niña humana se habia convertido en su pequeña protegida. Sesshomaru & Lin


**Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo los personajes de esta serie para crear la historia sin fin de lucro alguno.**

**- - - – * – - - -**

**Mi pequeña protegida**

**- - - – * – - - -**

- AAAAHHHHH! – aquel grito a la distancia fue lo que hizo que el joven de cabello plateado girara hacia la dirección del grito y que luego sin pensarlo demasiado corriera hacia el lugar

La distancia recorrida no fue tan larga y a solo unos pasos más estaba una pequeña niña de cabello negro y un kimono a cuadros naranja y amarillo acorralada por un ogro que estaba a punto de aplastarla con un gran árbol.

Sin meditar nada se lanzo directamente hacia aquel mounstro dejando salir un gran látigo de veneno procedente de sus garras que al instante destrozo un brazo del mounstro.

- ¡Maldito! – le rugió el ogro para atacar al joven pero este fue más rápido y en un elegante movimiento desenvaino su espada y creando una onda explosiva destruyo definitivamente al oponente

Tras la explosión guardo su espada en completo silencio mientras la pequeña abría los ojos para luego sonreír al ver a su señor, el que la salvo del peligro.

- Señor Sesshomaru – le llamo feliz incorporándose de donde estaba y corriendo hasta estar frente a él

El aludido mantuvo la mirada serena y la vio de soslayo, comprobando que nada le había sucedido a la niña.

- Lin – le llamo con tono neutro a lo que ella le miro esperando sus palabras – has recogido algo para comer – pregunto con tranquilidad

- Sí, señor Sesshomaru – le respondió regalándole otra sonrisa y girando hacia unas frutas a un lado de donde antes estaba

- Vámonos – fue lo que dijo ante la respuesta y la niña rápidamente recogió la fruta y corrió para darle alcance a aquel joven de fría mirada

Caminaron en silencio y aunque a alguna otra persona le hubiese parecido incomoda la situación, a Lin le parecía de lo más normal. Se había acostumbrado a aquel demonio silencioso que siempre la cuidaba. Para cualquier otro humano le habría parecido una locura el hecho de permanecer cerca de un mounstro como él quien prácticamente cargaba consigo un semblante completamente intimidante pero la pequeña niña no lo veía así, para ella ese rostro era completamente diferente... expresaba paciencia, protección y afecto, aunque muy pocas veces demostrado pero para ella valían mas sus acciones que sus palabras.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cuándo volverá el señor Jaken? – pregunto la pequeña mientras miraba con calma al cielo y mordía una fruta

El demonio le miro de soslayo desde el momento en que le había hablado, siempre se había preguntado ¿qué hacia él cuidando a una pequeña niña humana? Que recordara, ella estaba siguiéndolo desde que la trajo a la vida con el colmillo sagrado. Nunca había mostrado miedo hacia él y en el entonces que la conoció ella solo pretendía ayudarlo aunque él siempre se negaba a aceptar algo de ella pero la pequeña insistía, siempre insistía en ayudarle sin importar cuantas veces le dijera no.

- Señor Sesshomaru – la pequeña le llamo al no obtener una respuesta, no era que siempre tuviera que darle una respuesta a sus preguntas pero normalmente cuando estaban mas solos de un modo extraño siempre terminaba contestándole a todo

- Regresara en dos días – contesto al fin al mirar la expresión de aquella niña, no terminaba de entender porque siquiera le contestaba si bien podría pasar de ella como si nada, tal como hacia con Jaken

- Aaahh… ya veo – dijo ante la respuesta de su amo, luego sonrió como si nada y siguió comiendo la fruta con tranquilidad

Sesshomaru solo la miro en silencio, aquella niña parecía no dejar de sonreír ante las cosas. Segundos después decidió continuar su camino y como siempre la niña le seguía sin importar nada, como si de algo natural se tratara. Mirando hacia el frente con aquella expresión serena y fría no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Qué hacia cuidando a una niña humana?

Sin pensarlo a su mente llegaron recuerdos varios, desde que la conoció muchas cosas habían cambiado… extrañamente ella había despertado algo en él… ¿cariño?... absurdo. Él, Sesshomaru, no tenía ese tipo de afectos… mas bien era simple protección la que le brindaba, se sentía en deuda después de regresarla a la vida y por eso no la alejaba.

_- Lo que sea no me interesa _– pensó como nota mental, no podía permitir que esa niña tomara prioridad cuando ni su sirviente fue tan valioso como para defenderlo de todo

La volvió a mirar de soslayo y ella seguía con esa sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Decidió de un momento a otro detenerse en aquel prado por lo que sin decir una sola palabra detuvo su andar para acomodarse a la sombra de un árbol mientras que Lin, quien se había percatado de ello, miro hacia el demonio y le vio sentarse tranquilamente contra un árbol. Eso solo le decía que le dejaba tiempo para descansar o hacer lo que quisiera.

Había muchas flores en los alrededores por lo que sin encontrar más nada que hacer se decidió por tomar algunas de ellas. La mirada de Sesshomaru se había posado sobre ella en cuanto esta salió corriendo con una risa cantarina por el prado. Su sonrisa, si su sonrisa era algo que no dejaba de apreciar… esa sonrisa había sido algo que le llamo la atención de esa niña… porque sabia que sus sonrisas iban dirigidas a él.

De un momento a otro Sesshomaru se puso a meditar mucho sobre su situación actual. Él nunca había permitido que un humano se acercara pues siempre su sola presencia los alejaba o terminaban destrozados aquellos que creían podían eliminarlo como a cualquier basura… pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Sin que nadie lo advirtiera él se había encariñado con esa niña… y tal como una vez lo dijo Naraku, ella se había convertido en su punto débil. Si Lin permanecía a su lado seria vulnerable, una presa fácil para llegar a él pero aun así ella estaba con él… sin importar que su vida estuviera en peligro por el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado.

- Señor Sesshomaru – le llamo con felicidad la niña haciendo que él demonio le viera directa pero fríamente a los ojos – tome – dijo ella, ya frente a él, entregándole una flor blanca de las muchas que siempre recogía

El demonio simplemente vio la flor que le ofrecía la niña como si aquello fuese una cosa extraña… jamás había recibido algo de alguien y menos de una humana. Lin espero paciente aunque inquieta a que él decidiera tomar la flor que había escogido para él, una flor que por su color lo identificaba a él.

Después de unos minutos Sesshomaru por fin estiro la mano para tomar la flor haciendo que la pequeña le sonriera feliz ante eso. Sin mayores preámbulos ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con las demás flores que había llevado consigo mientras el demonio le miraba de reojo con un gesto serio.

- Mira mira, las flores que adornan el campo... mira mira lo bellas que son... mira mira lo hermosas que son y como adornan todo con su color – cantaba la niña una canción inventada mientras entrecruzaba las flores creando un collar con ellas

_- Lin _– su nombre era todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, esa niña... por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentirse tranquilo

- Mire señor Sesshomaru – hablo la pequeña mostrando el collar de flores

Sesshomaru la vio de frente y vio lo que sus manos habían creado. Internamente la felicito por hacer ese collar aunque no lo expreso pero la niña solo le basto que él viera lo que hizo para estar feliz pues al verlo a sus ojos sabía que le había gustado lo que hacía.

Volvió a reír al tiempo que se levantaba para estirarse un poco antes de salir corriendo y danzando con el collar ante la mirada de Sesshomaru quien parecía ido en ella.

_- ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?_ _–_ aquella frase inesperadamente le asalto los pensamientos por lo que frunció un poco su semblante…

- Alguien a quien proteger – repitió con aquel mismo tono lleno de sarcasmo con el que una vez le contesto a aquel gran guerrero – _eso lo sabes muy bien padre _– pensó cerrando los ojos con aquel gesto molesto que tenia

Jamás… jamás dejaría de lado su orgullo para aceptar algo como eso… él no era alguien débil que necesitaba de otros para poder enfrentar las cosas… él no era como su padre.

- Ayy! – aquella queja le hizo abrir los ojos para luego observar a la pequeña quien parecía haberse caído después de estar dando vueltas por un buen rato

Lin se incorporaba lentamente después de la caída recibida tras enredarse con sus pies, se había golpeado un poco el mentón y había deslizado un poco en la tierra. Se sentó en el mismo lugar para sacudir un poco la tierra de su kimono y entonces noto que sus manos se habían raspado. Se toco un poco los pequeños cortes pero le dolió un poco por lo que sin poder evitarlo dio un leve gemido de dolor que le hizo empezar a acumular lagrimas en sus ojos.

A pesar de eso la niña se levanto y termino de sacudir sus ropas para luego buscar algo de agua cerca y lavarse las manos.

- Lin – ese llamado la hizo detenerse antes de siquiera decirle algo a Sesshomaru por lo que giro hacia él y luego se acercó con tranquilidad para ver que quería – muéstrame tus manos – ordeno serio tras acercarse la niña

Obedientemente la niña extendió sus manos aunque con algo de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro ante lo que le pedía. Por su parte Sesshomaru observo los pequeños cortes en sus manos con un rostro completamente neutro. Había olido la sangre de ella por lo que, aun con algo de reticencia, decidió ver por si mismo si no era grave.

Internamente dio un suspiro y sin muchos miramientos agarro las manos de Lin sorprendiendo a la chiquilla con su acción. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner sus manos cerca de su boca para luego lamer las heridas de la niña que en un principio cerro los ojos ante el leve ardor.

Sabia que lo que hacia era de lo mas absurdo que pudo haber hecho pero desde antes que se acercara su sensible olfato le había advertido de la sangre en sus manos y también de las lagrimas que se acumularon en los ojos de su protegida… al menos no podía obviar esos detalles por mucho que dijera lo contrario.

Tras terminar con su acción le dirigió la mirada a la niña quien tenia los ojos un poco empañados y por un instante su semblante se suavizo por lo que ella le sonrió agradecida por lo que hacia por ella.

- Gracias… señor Sesshomaru – expreso muy contenta

El demonio se la quedo mirando un tanto sorprendido… era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras… tal vez en algún momento las escucho de Jaken pero oírlas de aquella criatura que siempre le seguía era algo… diferente… porque ella era una humana… y la manera en que se lo decía era completamente especial y lo sabia

Ella siempre lo elogiaba, lo seguían sin replicar o preguntar ¿A dónde iban?, simplemente ahí estaba… con él… a su lado. Algunas veces nunca presto atención a sus palabras, o simplemente las ignoraba… algunas veces le agradeció alguna cosa pero en ese momento… en ese simple gracias junto con esa sonrisa inocente y tierna le hizo sentirse especial.

Aunque fuera un gran monstruo y dijera que nada le interesa o le era demasiado importante se equivocaba… porque a solas y con esa niña él dejaba de ser ese ser orgulloso y altivo para dar paso a una faceta desconocida por todos… una faceta mas serena y tranquila que solo mostraba a su pequeña protegida.

Tras el incidente y lo demás llego la tarde para luego dar paso a la noche plagada de estrellas. Lin se encontraba observando la luna mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción de las tantas que inventaba. Ya había comido algo pues logro encontrar un río cercano y pesco unos peces para comer siendo observada de cerca por Sesshomaru.

Por su parte Sesshomaru se mantenía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados junto a un gran árbol no muy lejos de Lin. Meditaba lo ocurrido ese día sin sentir más que solo tranquilidad lo cual lo extrañó bastante. Abrió con lentitud sus orbes doradas, las cuales estaban tan pasivas que cualquiera hubiera creído que ese no era él, y miro en dirección al horizonte... preguntando una vez más a si mismo ¿Qué hacia él cuidando a una pequeña niña humana?

La niña dio un gran bostezo lo que llamo la atención de Sesshomaru y solo vio como ella se levantaba de su sitio para acercarse a él tranquila aunque soñolientamente. Sin decir nada se sentó un poco cerca de Sesshomaru para luego decir

- Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru – y sin nada mas se acomodó para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir

Sesshomaru solo la miro sin decir nada, se veía tan tranquila al dormir que era increíble que siquiera permaneciera a su lado.

Al pasar los minutos la noche se iba haciendo mas y mas fresca, para un monstruo no era gran cosa que el ambiente se hiciera frio pero para un humano era muy diferente y lo pudo notar al ver como la niña comenzaba a temblar e intentaba buscar calor ovillándose mas.

Ante sus vanos intentos por buscar calor abrió los ojos con pereza para sentarse y abrazarse a si misma. Creyendo que el monstruo no se daría cuenta de nada, ya que lo había visto con los ojos cerrados, se acerco a la fogata con sigilo… el fuego estaba aun encendido pero poco faltaba para que se extinguiera dejándola en el frio de la noche de nuevo. No quería molestarle, suficiente era que se ocupara de ella como para molestarle con sus aptitudes humanas por lo que en las llamas encontró algo de calor para apaciguar el frio.

Miro al cielo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que mas le alegraba en la vida era estar al lado de aquel demonio que le había salvado en tantas ocasiones. Sin importar motivos o circunstancias ella estaría a su lado… porque gracias a él tenia una vida. Las llamas de la fogata poco a poco iba disminuyendo por lo que el frio volvió a ella… comenzó a frotarse los brazos para calentarse un poco sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente y en silencio desde su posición.

- Lin – aquel llamado le tomo por sorpresa a la niña quien rápidamente giro para mirar a su señor – ven aquí – fue lo que le ordeno y ella obedientemente se acercó al monstruo

- Si señor Sesshomaru – le dijo una vez cerca de él sin comprender porque la llamaba

- Tienes frio – aquello sonó como un cuestionamiento que no todo el tiempo hacia por lo que tras un poco de sorpresa asintió ante su pregunta – siéntate a mi lado

La niña sonrió feliz ante la propuesta del monstruo y sin pensarlo demasiado se ubico a su lado. Sesshomaru sabia que aquello era caer bajo… pero poco le importaba ese hecho, lo hecho hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Miro a la niña a su lado y no pudo dejar de ver su felicidad. Sabía que aun tenía frio por lo que sin decir nada simplemente la halo hacia él para que ella estuviera cerca de su estola.

- Señor Sesshomaru - aquella aptitud era bastante distinta a la usual por lo que le llamo un tanto interrogante a lo que el demonio le miro con seriedad pero a la vez con tranquilidad lo cual simplemente le hizo callar en sus preguntas

- Duérmete – fue lo único que dijo y a pesar de todo ella asintió para luego acomodarse un poco en la estola de su señor

Al estar tan cerca de él le relajo mucho más y al poco rato se quedo tranquilamente dormida mientras era observada por un Sesshomaru cuyas facciones se veían mas tranquilas, hasta llenas de cariño. Entre sueños la niña se aferro más a la estola y posteriormente a él haciendo que el demonio le mirara sorprendido pero sin atisbo de molestia.

_- ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger? _– esa pregunta le regreso a la mente justo en el momento en que sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa sincera que nunca había sido mostrada a nadie

_- ¿Qué si tengo a alguien a quien proteger? _– se cuestiono y miro con cierto cariño a la niña a su lado mientras recordaba aquella vez en la playa… justo antes de ver marchar por ultima vez a su padre quien le daba la espalda… decido a ir a salvar a su nueva mujer y a su hijo que estaba a punto de nacer

Podía ver con claridad el momento como si de verdad estuviera sucediendo de nuevo… y viendo esa escena… recordando ese momento… recordando…

_- ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger? _– su pregunta en el aire… cuestionándole algo que en aquel entonces era una completa tontería… una vana y estúpida idea – _Sesshomaru… ¿tienes a alguien a quien proteger?_

- Padre – el susurro fue acompañado por una leve brisa que movió los cabellos de la pequeña a su lado como los propios

_- ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger? _

- Hmp…. Si… padre… si tengo a alguien a quien proteger – confeso al viento mirando con una leve sonrisa a la niña que había logrado cambiar su frio corazón y le había dado el calor necesario para ser alguien mejor… porque estaba seguro que ella había llegado a su vida para cambiarle… y mostrarle cuan valiosa es la vida de aquellos a quienes debía proteger

Y sin más pensamientos ni remordimientos acaricio los cabellos de la niña mientras la miraba con un gesto relajado y tranquilo… agradeciendo en silencio la llegada de esa dulce niña que con una sonrisa logro cambiar su corazón de hielo y lleno su soledad con su presencia… lleno su vida con su radiante felicidad… y siempre seria su pequeña protegida.

**- - - – Fin – - - -**

**Notas de autora: **

Hola hola a todos! ^_^

Después de un siglo sin escribir nada aquí estoy de nuevo con este pequeño one shot de una pareja más que me agrada de este anime. He de decir que no hago intento de pareja amorosa sino una visión del cariño que Sesshomaru puede tener por la pequeña Lin. Me parece tan hermoso que Lin haya sido la única humana que haya logrado permanecer a Sesshomaru y además es muy evidente que es ella quien hizo cambiar el carácter de él ^_^

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia y también espero no haber tenido errores ortográficos pues la verdad siempre intento que no hayan ^_^U…. peeeeeroooo…. Me despido de todos como antes dije espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
